The Time Rift
by Allies of Light and Grey
Summary: True sequel to the story, More Than a Comrade. Po and the gang make their last stand against the necromancers. The necromancer leader is a dangerous time-traveler whose meddling is causing time itself to tear apart. If the gang can't stop them soon, there will be nothing left to save. Part 5 of the Necromancers of China Saga. Rated T for violence, death, and undeath.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe she managed to fool us all," said Viper.

"Whatever Jasmine is planning, it can't be good," said Shifu.

"Wait a minute, what about what happened with the time-split?" Monkey asked.

"A very good question." The others turned around to see Aeon standing right behind them. "I believe you know who I am."

"Aeon, what exactly happened with that time-split?" Tigress asked.

"Fenhong Se and Jasmine planned that too. That story they told you about time splitting and merging was another lie. In truth, Jasmine actually stayed in-character until her dying breath to keep the illusion intact. She knew her death was going to be temporary because Fenhong Se was going to take you back to the past, knowing full-well that Po would intervene."

"She was willing to trust Fenhong Se that much?" Shifu asked.

"Fenhong Se's goals depended on Jasmine being alive. If Jasmine stayed dead, Fenhong Se would have nothing to gain," Aeon explained.

"And why did Jasmine lie about her husband being a cougar? Why not just a white tiger?" Viper asked.

"Because Jasmine didn't want any of you to make the connection between her story and Fenhong Se's story."

"That still doesn't explain how they know each other," said Mantis.

"Fenhong Se told you that my world exists outside of time. Because of this, there is no linearity. During my teachings, they've encountered each other a few times."

"If Jasmine and Julie were enemies, how were they both willing to train under you?" asked Crane.

"I specifically made an exception for Julie and trained her in real-time so she and Jasmine would not encounter each other."

"Fine, but Fenhong Se actually helped Jasmine gain her powers," said Shifu. "How did they know each other before that?"

"Even I don't know the answer to that," said Aeon.

"If we're done filling up plot holes, can we talk about how we solve this problem?" Po asked.

"Po, what did I say about breaking the fourth wall?" Mantis asked in annoyance.

"Sorry," said Po.

"Anyway, we need to figure out what they're after," said Tigress. "All I know for sure is that it involves these eggs. I remember Julie saying something about the dragons becoming extinct, but don't know if the two are connected."

"Dragons are extinct in the future? !" Viper coiled around the basket even more tightly.

"It's time we brought down these necromancers." Julie appeared, making a few people gasp, but more out of surprise than anything. "We can worry about the details _after_ we put an end to this crisis."

"You must be the real Julie," said Shifu. "What is your plan?"

"Well, they shifted with Fenhong Se's Time powers. There's no trail to follow. I do know, however, that Jasmine would need a large area that couldn't easily be found."

"When she was the leader of DELLAE, their base was hidden underground, using an abandoned school as cover," said Tigress. "We should continue heading west and search for any old villages or decrepit buildings. When we do find one, we'll start digging. If we find the entrance to their hideout, we spread everyone by a fifty yard radius. Once we're confident that they whole area is covered, we smoke the place out. If there's only one entrance, than they'll be forced to come out of it. If they escape through another entrance, one of us will alert the others. Let's move out." Everyone nodded and started traveling west. Tigress saw Julie giving her a smirk. "What?"

"As Destiny used to call me, 'you magnificent bastard,'" said Julie. "That was brilliant. You truly are my past life."

Tigress smiled and proudly walked with her head held high. "Thanks."

**Meanwhile...**

"I can't believe our cover was blown!" Jasmine said. She was stomping through a few bushes, using her Lightning magic to fry random targets such as trees or rocks. "Now how are supposed to lure them out? !"

"You're acting like everything just went down the drain," said Fenhong Se. She abused her Time magic to "shift" a few feet in front of Jasmine every few steps. Her arms remained crossed each time while shifting. "Don't forget that my parents are complete idiots and more than likely will end up accidentally helping us anyway. I bet that right now they're blindly marching and just expecting to stumble upon the entrance to our hideout."

**Back at the group...**

"Boy, I'm sure glad Tigress isn't a complete idiot and planned this out instead of having us just blindly walk and expect to stumble upon the entrance to the necromancers' hideout," said Monkey.

"Why do I feel like that sentence involved contradicting another conversation?" Po asked.

"This close to stopping your heart, Po," said Mantis.

"Sorry."

**We didn't give Jasmine's name in the summary to avoid spoilers.**


	2. Chapter 2

The party had been travelling west for a day. Po and Tigress had fully healed from their wounds. Po walked without a limp and had no need for Tigress to support him. Tigress had her bandages removed and could finally move freely without worry of hurting her neck. Tigress practiced swinging the Predator's Lance every chance she got, improving remarkably fast. Shifu led the party, using whatever tracking skills he still could to help them go the right direction. Julie watched the rear of the group to make sure they didn't get flanked. Viper and Crane stayed in the middle of the group and watched over the basket of dragon eggs. Monkey and Mantis guarded the left while Po and Tigress guarded the right. Aeon casually walked separate from the party.

"So, what do you think Jasmine might have planned for the dragons?" Po asked. "She can't be doing it just to wipe them out. It wouldn't make any sense."

"I truly can't give an answer," said Julie. "Even after all my research and experience, there are more things I don't know about magic than things I do know."

"Well at least we still have them, so there's an advantage for us," said Tigress.

"You know, I'm absolutely sure we'll win," said Po. "I mean, really! We've faced plenty of challenges that took maybe one or two of us to settle. With the nine of us working together, just imagine what we could do!"

"You know, Po's right," said Mantis. "I have a good feeling about this!"

"I bet we can take out those necromancers tonight and still have time to get home and have bowl of noodles at Po's dad's shop," said Crane.

"I bet I can eat more noodles than you, Crane!" said Monkey.

"You are so on!"

"I smell something," said Shifu. "We may be getting close."

"See,? What did I tell ya?" Po said boastfully.

Tigress chuckled. "A little optimism is always good on the battlefield. When we get home, I think I may actually take a day off."

"If we can put an end to all this, then I may be able to finally atone for my sins," said Julie.

Shifu spoke. "Good news, I think we found something. It should be just over this hill." The party happily climbed up a small slope, eager to press onward. The moment they reached the top, however, their faces quickly dissolved into horror. Just down the small hill was a rural town. Houses, be they wood or stone, were completely demolished. Several traces of burned wood and grass made it obvious that the place was set on fire earlier. "Bad news, we found something," Shifu said in shock.

Everyone scrambled towards the village, hoping it wasn't too late to help. The embers were still red-hot, so the fire was very recent. They could find a few people on the streets, but only a small handful. They approached a pig who was badly hurt, sitting with his back to a wall. "What happened?" Tigress asked. Shifu began using his Nature magic to try and stop the bleeding.

The pig struggled to speak in between breaths. "What? Help came? Good."

"Please, tell us what happened?" Tigress spoke as gently as possible.

"I don't know. Maniacs came about an hour ago, burning every thing in sight. We tried to escape, but we were ever-run by monsters... zombies. Corpses rose from the cemetery. Most of the villagers died in the attack and turned into monsters."

"Did you see where the necromancers went?" Shifu asked.

"If you mean those psychos, no I didn't. They came in from the north though."

"Thank you," said Tigress. "Don't worry, we'll put an end to all of this."

"I stopped the bleeding," said Shifu. "But his wounds are too severe. I don't think he'll make it. I'm sorry."

The pig again struggled to talk. "Please... Don't let me turn into one of those monsters. Please just end this now."

Hearing this made everyone cringe. "Are you absolutely sure?" Po asked.

"Yes. Please. Let me die as myself." The pig's eyes made it clear he wanted this.

Tigress took in a deep breath. "Po, give me a dagger."

Po hesitantly handed Tigress Forgiveness. "Here."

Everyone turned away as Tigress held the blade of the silver dagger to the pig's neck. She took another deep breath. She obviously was uncomfortable with doing this. "May you find peace in the after-life." She drove the blade across his throat, cringing from the sound.

As the pig rapidly lost his blood, he summoned the last of his strength to speak one more time. "Thank you..."

Tigress bowed her head in respect and stood up. With a tinge of lament, she inhaled and pointed her palm at the body, setting it aflame and slowly reduced it to ashes. She used some grass to wipe the blood off the dagger and handed it back to Po. "Thank you, Po." Everyone had their heads lowered in sorrow, finally understanding just how serious of a threat the necromancers were. "Everyone, listen closely. This may just be the most dangerous mission we've ever been on. These necromancers need to be stopped. The undead need to be put down." She hesitated to say the next part. "Jasmine... needs to die."

"Let's begin walking north," said Shifu.

The party traveled through the decrepit town. They passed a few other survivors, all scared or wounded, just looking up at them. They had completely given up all hope and were just waiting for death. "I don't think I'm going to make it."

"I can't feel my legs..."

"Why have we been forsaken?"

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Who could be so heartless?"

"Why did this happen, dad?"

"Ming? Where are you? Ming!"

Every word from the folk hurt the party more and more. They finally reached the end of town and found a mess of footprints on the dirt trail. As they left the doomed town, they heard passed by one last survivor. He was a fox, sitting on a bench. He wasn't crying or injured, just sitting down in complete shock. His words as the party past absolutely broke their hearts. "My daughter... They killed my daughter..."


	3. Chapter 3

The party followed the trail of footprints for a few hours. The sun was beginning to vanish behind the mountains. "It's getting dark," said Shifu. "Let's set up camp for the night."

About an hour later, the camp sight was complete. They had set up four tents that Tigress bought when they were staying at the village. Po and Tigress shared one tent. Crane and Viper shared another. Mantic shared the third tent with Monkey. Master Shifu had the last tent to himself. Aeon and Julie shared a tent from her era. Everyone sat around a large fire that Tigress made with her magic. They were eating rice and vegetables that Po cooked.

"Aeon, I just want to make sure this is a definite," said Tigress. "Is Fenhong Se truly my daughter from the future?"

"Yes, she most certainly is," said Aeon.

"And Po truly is the father?"

"Again, correct."

Tigress slumped her shoulders and sighed. "I was afraid of that..."

Everyone glanced at Tigress with a worried look. "Uhh, Tigress? Where are you going with this?" Po asked.

Tigress sadly turned to face Po. "Po, please hear me out. Fenhong Se is the product of you and me uniting. She's our responsibility. Right now she's bringing a new world order with the most evil person I have ever met. We saw in the future that Fenhong Se helped Jasmine get her powers. None if this can happen if Fenhong Se is never born, though."

A tear started falling from Po's cheek. "You're saying... you're saying you want us to break up."

"Wait, what?" Mantis stepped back in shock.

"I'm sorry, Po. I'm truly sorry."

"Tigress, I..." Po stuttered, beginning to cry a little more. "I love you, Tigress."

"I love you too, Po. I love you so much, but you and me being together will be putting the entire world in jeopardy." Tigress began to cry too. "We can do more than save the world. We can stop it from ever being in danger right now if we sacrifice our relationship." She could see the pain in Po's face. They both clearly didn't want this, but they both knew it was the right thing to do. "It would be selfish of us to be together."

Po desperately tried changing her mind. "Wait. What if we stay together but just never have children?"

"One day we'd eventually slip up," Tigress reasoned. "And surgery would just be wrong."

Po's mind raced, trying desperately to think of another option. He finally took a deep breath. "You're ri-"

Aeon stood up and cut him off. "Okay, I've heard enough."

"Aeon?" Tigress looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Aeon calmly walk over to them. "I admire how much you two are willing to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of the planet. That is the mark of a true and noble hero. I just wanted to make sure you two were willing to do it. Once Po was about to change his mind, I knew he was noble as well. But there is a major problem. If you two terminate your relationship, you won't be fixing this time paradox. You'll only be making it worse."

"What are you talking about?" Po asked. The couple had stopped crying and wiped away their tears.

"Really try to keep up as I explain. You two get married and have a child. The child grows up to be Time artist Fenhong Se. Fenhong Se goes to the future and helps Jasmine gain her powers. Jasmine retreats to this time period and tries to gain your trust. One of the ways she gains your trust is she helps you two become a couple, therefore ensuring that Fenhong Se is born to help Jasmine gain her powers. Fenhong Se then comes to the past to gain your trust and teaches you all magic, then goes back a little further to 'save' Jasmine from her own necromancers. This circular loop has already created a massive rift in the fabric of Time. Are you still with me so far?"

"Yes," said Tigress.

"I think so," said Po, scratching his head.

"Good. Now factor this into the equation. The two of you, knowing about all this, try to defy it by making sure Fenhong Se is never born. If Fenhong Se is never born, Jasmine never learns about the Kalifilak and Julie gains all the power. Thus, Jasmine never destroys the empire and never retreats into the past. Since she never meets you and never begins the necromancer incident. You two eventually become a couple on your own and have Fenhong Se anyway. So if you two break up, you'll be turning this circular loop into a figure eight loop." Aeon pointed up. "Look there."

Everyone looked up at where he was pointing and gasped. They could see a tiny multi-colored blotch in the night sky. The blotch was about the size of the moon from their perspective and had a very irregular shape, almost resembling a rip. "What in the world is that?" Shifu asked in fear.

"That, sir, is the Time Rift," Aeon explained. "It may seem small, but standard rifts are usually so small that the average person can't see them. Po, Tigress, if you break up for the sole purpose of trying to prevent this paradox, you'll only be adding to it. That rift is growing slightly bigger by the second. Adding to the paradox will just make the rift spontaneously double in size."

Tigress nodded her head in understanding. "So..."

Aeon turned to face them. He cracked a slight smile. "Here's another way to put it. You two love each other and it's okay to be a little selfish sometimes."

Po and Tigress smiled at each other. Po put his hand on top of hers. "Tigress, let's go for a walk."

They stood up together, lovingly staring into each other's eyes. "Thank you, Aeon." They walked towards the trees, continuing to hold hands.

Aeon sat back down around the fire. He saw everyone smiling at him. "What?"

"That was sweet," said Viper.

Po and Tigress continued walking until they were sure they were far enough into the woods. "So, you were really willing to give us up for the sake of the planet?" Po asked.

"You're not mad, are you?" Tigress asked.

"Actually, it's kind of awesome when I think about it. You really are the most heroic member of the Five." Po flashed her a genuine smile.

Tigress gently brushed his cheek. "I'm just glad it didn't come to that. I'm sorry if I hurt you at first. Let me make it up to you." She tenderly kissed him, making him kiss back. "Help me get this armor off."

Po wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in his bear hug as he undid the rope around her waist.

Back at the camp, everyone was retiring to their tents. Aeon and Shifu were last ones up. Aeon's gaze was fixated on the gigantic Time Rift in the sky. "How much longer do you think we have?" Shifu asked.

"I'd say we have about a week before that rift grows too large to be repaired. Less time if Jasmine continues to make paradoxes."

"And if that happens?"

"Then I'll have no choice but to create a fork in the time line. One direction will lead to a completely new time line where the future will play out differently."

"And... the other?" Shifu hesitantly asked.

"Complete destruction..."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the party was once again on the road, following the multitude of footprints on the trail. The sight of the Time Rift up in the sky constantly reminded them exactly how much was on the line. They traveled nonstop for hours, refusing to slow down for any thing. "Hold on!" Shifu commanded. "Look there." They came to a crossroad. The footprints led down each road.

"Great, now how do we find the necromancers?" Po asked.

Tigress felt her spear shake. "Okay, what the heck is going on?"

"What's wrong, Tigress?" Po asked.

"The lance. I just felt something," said Tigress.

"I got this!" Crane flew high into the air and traveled down the north path. After about a minute, he found a destroyed settlement. "Okay, this may be it. Better make sure." He flew back up the path and reached the crossroad again, this time traveling down the west path. "Bingo!" He came to a village that was crawling with undead monsters. Making sure not to be seen, Crane flew back up the path. "Okay guys. West is where we want to go. There's a lot of monsters down that way."

The party traveled west, making sure to keep their guard up for any ambush. After a few more minutes of walking, they ducked behind a rock and examined the village. All kinds of monsters wandered the place aimlessly. They saw massive abominations and unholy specters. A few necromancers watched over the place and were constantly alert. "Can we have a deduction of what we're up against?" Shifu asked.

Julie peered over the rock and quickly examined the area. "Approximately one hundred zombies. Fifty ghouls, a single touch could paralyze you. Twenty ghasts, their spells can temporarily blind you. Ten revenants, a touch from them can drain your health and they're much smarter than the average undead. Fifty shades. Forty wraiths, they can poison you. Thirty specters, very dangerous and they can petrify you or put you to sleep. Twenty ghosts, they can drain your health and poison you. Ten bloodbones, the most powerful spiritual undead enemy, they can drain your health with every attack and are immune to normal attacks. Two liches, the most powerful physical undead enemy and they boast a wide variety of spells. Five necromancers. No signs of any vampires yet."

"Okay, so let's work our way up and take out the weaker enemies before going after the stronger ones," said Tigress.

"Actually, I think you're over thinking it," said Po.

"Oh? This should be good."

"Instead of rushing into the mess, let's make the mess come to us! That way we can pick them off with our magic!"

"You know, that's surprisingly genius, Po," said Shifu.

Everyone gathered side-by-side and prepared themselves for battle. Shifu began animating the trees on the sides of the road. Crane flew up and prepared a powerful gust. Tigress summoned two rings of fire that hovered above her hands. Julie transformed into her Dark Ascension and formed a multitude of floating orbs of fire that spun around her. Mantis stood on top of the rock and charged electricity through his pincers. Viper slithered among the party and made sure to keep moving as she pulled water from the grass and formed a wall of ice that protected everyone from the waist down. Po and Monkey gathered on either side and prepared themselves to amplify any noise they heard. Aeon held up his clock blade and fired a gigantic blue beam. The beam struck the village and wiped out a sizable amount of enemies. The surviving enemies finally noticed the party and began charging at them. The liches stayed in the back and used their spells to fight fro a distance.

**Mark: I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise the next chapter will more than make up for it.**

**Valorie: So, we just found out that KFP 3 is in the making! Anyone else excited?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep in mind that everyone here (except Julie, who's had years of experience, and Aeon, who's more than just a Time Artist) have just started learning how to use magic. Imagine what they can do when they've mastered their Arts!**

The undead army charged at the party. Tigress threw her flaming discs at a rapid pace, making a disc in one paw while she tossed with the other. Quite a few enemies were cut down on the spot and the flames spread out for maximum damage. "Hah!" She tossed a disc in her right paw and cut down two zombies. "Yah!" She tossed a disc in her left paw and cut down a wraith. The fire spread and set a few ghasts on fire. "Try this!" She tossed a disk in her right paw and bisected a shade.

Crane tossed small gusts at the enemies, slowing them down and giving the party more time. "Come on!" A burst of wind knocked down the enemies in front, resulting in being trampled by the still advancing army. "Take that!" Another gust made the entire army stumble to stay standing. "And again!" A violent dust devil sweeped up a few enemies and spun them in midair before dropping them back down.

Mantis fired frighteningly accurate lightning bolts that would strike one enemy and then go after random targets in a chain. "I got ya!" A single bolt of lightning incapacitated every ghoul, even destroying a few of them. "Ha!" Another bolt killed a revenant and the ghasts surrounding it.

Viper took more water from the grass and had it strike her enemies with such force that it pierced through them like a water cutter. "Rah!" She pierced an entire row of enemies from beginning to end. "Eeyah!" Another row was pierced from her water cutter. "Now!" She broke off a tiny piece of the ice barrier and fired hundred of shards at the army.

Aeon used his mastery over time to confuse and distract his enemies. "Fly!" Two bird-like spirits dashed out of his palm and flew all around the army gracefully, causing them to try and strike at the projectiles and hit each other. After a few seconds, the annoying projectiles locked on and struck a lich, harming it but not killing it. "Gravity Bind!" A column of magic sprung forth and harmed any thing that touched it.

Julie used her rifle to quickly shoot down a large number of enemies, swaying side-to-side. Her rifle clicked. "Reload!" She fished through her pockets for something. The balls of fire that floated around her sprung into action, homing in on the closest enemies and exploding like bombs. She pulled a long piece of metal from her pocket and attached it to her rifle, making another click. "Back in the game!" She opened fire again with her rifle while summoning new fire balls to surround her.

Shifu made the trees bend over and swing their branches, dealing brutal damage to anything they hit. "The left!" A tree on the left side of the road swung back and knocked down a massive amount of enemies, then slammed down to deal more damage to the ones that it picked up. "Now the right!" A tree on the right pulled a massive root out of the ground and clubbed anyone that came near it.

Po and Monkey stood firm and amplified any noise that they heard. Monkey amplified the sound of the army and party yelling and used it to send a powerful sound wave that knocked back the army, even killing a few spectral enemies. Po amplified the sound of magic being cast and enemies being slaughtered. He disoriented the army and confused them.

Eventually, the enemies caught up to the party. Viper destroyed the shield as a last magic defense and made it shatter in the army's faces. Everyone in the party gave up on magic and resorted to using their Kung Fu. Tigress kicked a few zombies and used rapid punches to take out a vicious revenant. Viper latched onto another revenant and began controlling it to attack its allies. Crane swooped down and began kicking at avny zombie that came near him. Julie kept back and countered any attack aimed towards her by slamming her enemy onto the ground. Monkey jumped up and kicked a ghoul from above, using the momentum to repeat this process. Mantis scampered around and used his pressure point technique to subdue his enemies. Shifu tripped and swatted a revenant away. Aeon slashed away with his clock-blade, cutting down any physical enemy that he met. Po used his fat to bump enemies away, allowing him to focus on bringing them down one at a time.

Eventually, all the physical undead were killed, but there were many spectral enemies left that could not be harmed by their regular attacks. "Any body else got a plan?" Po asked. The spectral undead landed a few minor injuries on the party, forcing them to retreat.

"Have you tried combining your magic?" Aeon asked in annoyance. "Crane, start making a tornado." Crane listened and beat his wings in a circular motion, creating a tiny whirlwind that was getting larger and stronger by the second. The enemies that were caught in it struggled to escape and began spinning when it was too strong. "Tigress, set the tornado on fire." Tigress sweeped her arms like a fan and launched two very large torrents of fire at Crane's tornado, setting it ablaze and making it grow even larger and stronger. "Good. Gale Force!" Aeon summoned ten bird spirits from his palm that quickly spun around the burning tornado, increasing its speed. The fire whirl roared thunderously as it uncontrollably swept the army, burning the spectres to a crisp. Crane could only maintain the wind for a few seconds, and the fire whirl dissipated.

"Whoa!" Po said in amazement.

The were still enemies left, so Viper pulled even more water from the grass and splashed it in the air. She concentrated on heating up the water, surrounding the entire field in steam. The undead army was blinded and began aimlessly searching for the party. A ghost was caught by surprise when a ball of fire exploded in its face. Roots sprang up from the ground and began trashing the undead violently as fire balls continued to blast them. They blindly tried striking back to no avail. It was ironically like an old horror story with the twist that _they_ were the ones being preyed upon by the unseen force. Again, this only lasted a few seconds until the steam settled. Julie launched one last fire ball and blasted a ghost apart. Shifu brought his arms down and the roots retreated to the ground. Ectoplasm drenched the ground. All that was left were the bloodbones, and they were severely weakened. "Good work!" said Shifu.

"Let's finish it!" said Mantis. "Po, Monkey!" He charged the electricity inside of him and thrusted his pincers forward, launching two powerful bolts of lightning that surged through the bloodbones, greatly harming them. Po and Monkey focused their Sound magic and each amplified one of the lightning bolts, making a thunderous bang that made everyone cover their ears in pain. The bloodbones shrieked in pain, unable to escape the sound. They emitted a cry of defeat and melted into ectoplasm. "Alright!"

"Let's go finish off those liches!" Po cried. The entire party charged towards the two liches that stayed back, screaming with valor and a sense of victory. The liches, a crocodile and a swan, began desperately blasting random spells at the party, but their panic caused them to miss every shot. They could barely let out hisses of surprise before they were tackled by the party, savagely torn apart and their phylacteries destroyed. "We did it!" said Po.

Tigress, still pumped full of adrenaline, grabbed Po's arm and kissed him, much to his surprise. Po couldn't pull himself away from her grip and melted into the kiss, enjoying his moment with Tigress. After a few seconds, she pulled away. Her adrenaline finally wore off and she stared into Po's eyes with a warm smile. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to be reminded," said Po.

"Awe... You guys really do go together," said Viper.

"If we're done with the mushy gushy stuff, can we get back to the mission?" Mantis asked.

Tigress, still keeping her smile, simply replied, "Mood killer." She let go of Po. They began scouting the village for any and all tunnels.

**Be honest, what was more awesome? The Fire Whirl (Tigress-Crane-Aeon combo), the Tricky Mist (Shifu-Viper-Julie combo), or the Thunder Clap (Po-Monkey-Mantis combo)?**


	6. Chapter 6

The party searched for an hour, tearing apart the old houses and searching behind and under any bush, tree, or rock. They were able to locate two tunnels, one under a house and another under a large boulder. They spread out as much as possible while Tigress and Julie stood at either hole. Giving each other a nod, they readied their paws. Tigress launched a stream of fire down her hole while Julie spun her arms like a fan and unleashed a stream of super-enhanced fire into hers. Smoke quickly rose up from both holes as they continued to unleash the flames. The sounds of people screaming made the party feel uneasy, but they knew this had to be done. The necromancers began crawling out of a hole hidden near where Crane was standing. He made his way toward them and started fighting them off. Viper, Mantis, and Shifu came over to help. Monkey saw the necromancers trying to escape through a fourth hole and started taking them out, aided by Po and Aeon. They finally stopped coming after ten minutes. "Did... Did that do it?" Po asked.

"This was their main hideout," said Aeon. "Any necromancers or undead that were out are so few in numbers that it won't matter. The necromancers have been effectively eliminated."

The entire party cheered in triumph. "Yeah!" said Po.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Mantis.

"We showed them!" said Monkey.

"We're coming for you next, Jasmine!" said Viper.

At that instant, a blur rushed out of the tunnel and ran away at an amazing speed. "Hey!" Tigress yelled.

The blur didn't get far, however. Aeon shifted several feet from his position and stood right in the blur's direction. He brought his arm up and knocked the blur down. "Nice try."

Sitting on the ground in a daze was a water buffalo. He was extremely large, dressed in a red shirt and grey pants. He had a set of very large fangs. He gave a nasty hiss at Aeon. "Just let me go!"

"I don't think so, vampire," said Julie. "Don't even try to fight. It's the middle of the day and your powers are useless in the sunlight."

"Temutai? !" Po said in surprise.

The warrior king turned towards Po. "Dragon Warrior? !"

"What are you doing here? !" they both demanded at the same time.

"I'm here to save the time line!" said Po.

"And I, Temutai, warrior king of the Qidan am here to become a vampire! As you can see, I succeeded!" Everyone circled around the water buffalo. He knew there was no point in in fighting, so he relented. "What do you all want from me? !" he asked.

"We want answers," said Tigress. "Where are Jasmine and Fenhong Se?"

He struggled to say it. "They were going to come here, but then you attacked! A signal was sent! Now they're on their way to Gongmen City!"

"Gongmen City?" Shifu repeated. "What do they want there?"

Temutai kept his mouth shut. Tigress threatened him with her lancer. "Alright, alright! They're trying to perform a ritual!" Tigress kept her lance at his neck, obviously not happy with his partial answer. "A ritual to turn Jasmine into a master vampire!"

"A master vampire?" Julie asked in shock. "With that kind of power combined with her own, she'll be unstoppable."

"What else do you know?" Tigress demanded.

"Jasmine has another plan involving the last of the dragons!"

"Tell us!" said Po.

"Only if you promise to let me go!"

"Fine, now tell us!" Tigress pushed the lance against his neck...

**Meanwhile...**

Jasmine and Fenhong Se were standing by a river. "So, you're absolutely sure this river leads to Gongmen City?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Fenhong Se. "Just follow the river east and you'll eventually reach the port. You'll be moving with the current, so I'm guessing it'll take you two or three days."

"Good. I want you prepare everything while I'm on my way there. I'm expecting you to pull this off." She grabbed Fenhong Se by the shirt. "Don't you dare fail..."

Fenhong Se swatted her arm away. "Just as long as you hold up your end of the bargain."

Jasmine reached behind her back, pulling out a horn. The horn had carvings on it in the shape of two dragons. "Pull this off and it's yours." She put it back and dove into the river. Her gills allowed her to last the whole trip without surfacing for air.

Fenhong Se cracked her knuckles as she prepared to shift. "The power of the dragons _will_ be mine." She vanished in a blue flash,

**No, we did not base the vampirism off of Twilight. Twilight can curl up in a ball and die. We actually did our homework. In the original mythology, there were two types of vampires. Nosferatu are a weaker species. Actual vampires are rarer and much stronger.**

**Nosferatu: An ugly, demonic-looking creature. They are constantly hungry and allow their instincts to drive them. Nosferatu are incredibly vicious and will kill anything they see. They cannot cast spells and will die in sunlight. All nosferatu are evil.**

**Vampire: The charismatic and charming creature everyone thinks about, like Dracula. Vampires can go for a long time without drinking blood, but rapidly age. They grow younger and stronger by drinking blood. Vampires can transform into creatures of the night, demons, and even mist. They can hypnotize people into doing their bidding. They command a variety of dark magic and do not die in the sunlight (ironically the the only thing Stephanie Meyer got right!). Sunlight merely weakens a vampire and they can only transform at night. A vampire, being intelligent, can be good or evil.**

**A lot of people like to combine the two in common stories, not even realizing that there originally were two. A nosferatu (Orlok) is what you get when another vampire simply drains you. A vampire (Carmilla) is what you get when another vampire turns you by choice. A master vampire (Dracula) is what you get when you perform a dark ritual to willingly turn yourself, which is what Jasmine's trying to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

Three days passed. Jasmine surfaced from the river, smiling sadistically as she saw the magnificent city. She swam to shore and shook to dry herself off. "Good, I'm here. Now it's time to finish this." She held her arms at her sides. Power coursed through her veins as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

**Meanwhile...**

Po and the others were on a ship heading for Gongmen City at incredible speed. Crane blew wind into the sails, pacing himself so he wouldn't tire out. Viper manipulated the water to speed up the currents. Tigress and Julie took turns blasting torrents of fire like a jet, taking over when one tired out. Everyone else used long oars, desperate to make it to the city as fast as possible. The morning sun give them some comfort, but the sight of the Time Rift constantly kept them on edge. The rift had doubled in size since four days ago, and they could actually see into it. It had a menacing glow and constantly emitted a faint pulse, surging with destructive energy. The irregular shape only further exemplifying its chaotic existence. "It seems I made a slight miscalculation," said Aeon.

"About what?" Shifu asked.

"The Time Rift is not growing as quickly as I thought. It seems to be slowing down. I've never dealt with a rift of this size before, so it seems that I don't know as much about them as I thought."

"Get to the point!" said Mantis.

"Basically, we have more time than we thought we had," said Shifu.

"Yes," said Aeon. "But exactly how much is impossible to predict now. Another week? Another ten days? I'm not sure."

"At least it's good news for us," said Po.

"Look!" said Viper. "We made it!" They passed a rock formation and could see the city in the distance.

Tigress jumped up from her seat. "We should be docking in twenty minutes." She jumped to the back and stood next to Julie, joining her in creating a jet of fire.

**At the city...**

Jasmine was standing on the hill where the grand palace once stood before Shen destroyed it a month ago. She was in her Seraph Ascension, coursing with incredible power. She had adorned herself in a black robe with an open back, allowing her wings and tails to move freely. She smiled as she saw the city in complete ruin. Once proud monuments had been razed to the ground. She personally made sure that every citizen was dead. Fenhong Se had bound and gagged the only one hundred survivors on the former palace grounds in front of Jasmine, twenty five males and twenty five females to her left, twenty five males and twenty five females to her right. Fenhong Se was standing by a small altar, tinkering with a strange stone. A tinge of sorrow lingered on her face, but she shrugged it off. "The preparations are done, Jasmine." Her words were reluctant.

"Good," Jasmine said coldly. "Now, finish our bargain..." Fenhong Se slowly walked towards Jasmine with the stone. It was blood red and about the size of a heart. It was attached to a reinforced chain. She reached up and placed the stone around Jasmine's neck. "Good. And now, your prize." She shuffled through her robes and pulled out the dragon horn, handing it to Fenhong Se.

The panger took the horn and stepped back. "Just finish what you came here to do and leave my era alone."

Jasmine raised her arms high into the air. "And now, I sacrifice one hundred souls to feed this stone of alchemy! I will become the most powerful vampire ever!" The stone emitted a disgusting red glow as the one hundred sacrifices writhed and screamed in pain. Ghostly white streams of energy slowly drained out of them and into the stone. Jasmine chuckled as her aura intensified, slowly changing from golden to black.

**Back to the party...**

Everyone stood in the middle of the desolate city, horrified at the destruction before them. Everything was either razed or on fire. "This is... It's unbelievable," said Viper.

"We need to put that monster down!" said Tigress. "Come on!" Everyone ran as fast as possible towards the palace, navigating their way through the wreckage. They ran up the stairs and climbed up the palace walls. They gasped in shock as they saw Jasmine standing among one hundred innocent citizens, using a stone around her neck to siphon their souls. Fenhong Se was standing far in the back, staring at a horn she was carrying.

"What do we do now?" Po asked.

"We stop the ritual," said Tigress. She pointed a finger at Jasmine and took careful aim at the stone. She blasted a tiny fire stream at incredible speed.

The projectile struck Jasmine's stone, knocking her back and making her scream in surprise. The ritual paused and the citizens sighed in relief as their souls stopped draining. They slumped over, weakened and tired. Jasmine stood back up and barked in anger. "You! You're fast, I'll give you that, but I won't let you interfere!" She jumped up and took flight. She tossed a bolt of ultra-enhanced lightning at them, forcing them to jump out of the way as it destroyed a section of the wall. "Stop that! Stop dodging! Just stay still and die!" She dropped down and slammed her fist into the ground. Her unrivaled strength caused a small earthquake, making everyone struggle to stay standing. "I won't make the mistake of underestimating you guys this time!"

Fenhong Se took advantage of the party's distraction and shifted towards the dragon eggs, claiming them for herself and putting on the altar.

"You guys all handle her," said Po. "Tigress and I need to deal with Fenhong Se!" He and Tigress charged towards their daughter while the others attacked Jasmine.

Jasmine jumped back and turned her attention towards a twenty foot tall stone pillar. She drove her foot into it as hard as she could, causing the base to crack. She then grabbed it and strained, lifting the heavy pillar up and raising it above her seven foot tall body with obvious effort, swinging it around like a giant club. "Come on! Just try to take me on!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine swung the pillar in a large arc, narrowly missing Viper who ducked down. The party jumped up to avoid her swings, getting closer with each jump. Mantis was the first to reach her and tried performing his pressure point technique, but she swatted him away with one of her wings. Aeon shifted behind her and managed to give her a good kick in the back. Jasmine stumbled and dropped the pillar. She recovered and gave Aeon a spinning kick. Monkey jumped around her and tried to confuse her with fake attacks. Crane and Shifu rushed and attacked her from either side. Jasmine crossed her arms and magnified the sound of the city burning, protective herself with a barrier that knocked everyone back. "Mantis, help the citizens escape!" said Shifu.

Mantis obeyed and abandoned the fight to undo everyone's bonds. "No you don't!" Jasmine threw a fireball towards Mantis.

Julie jumped in and redirected the fire ball with her own magic. "It must end now!" She surrounded herself in a sphere of fire. The fire vanished and Julie had entered her Light Ascension. Her fur was pure white and her hair became red and wavy. Her body became more masculine. Faint musculature could be seen under her suit. She charged at Jasmine with great speed and kicked her twice.

Shifu dove in and used his cane to whack Jasmine in the shin. The wolf tripped over and landed on her back. Everyone rushed in together and started pummeling her.

During all of this, Po charged towards Fenhong Se and delivered a pulled kick that only stunned her. "Why are you doing all of this? !"

"Why do you want the dragons' power?" Tigress asked, taking a stance but not striking.

Fenhong Se glared at them. "You want to know why? Fine, I'll tell you!" She shifted behind her parents and kicked Tigress in the back. Tigress spun around and threw a reflexive punch, but Fenhong Se shifted again, some distance from her parents. "Because when I was a child I saw how famous you two were! I saw how much China loved you!" She shifted again, punching Po in his jaw. Po bumped his daughter away with his stomach in retaliation. Fenhong Se and here father began exchanging blows, but Po was obviously holding back. As they fought, she continued to speak. "You always told me how much you admired heroes of the past, dad! You told me how _you_ eventually became admired!" She elbowed him in the chest, so he headbutted her and made her stumble. They went back to exchanging blows. "I always looked up at you and mom and was amazed to be the child of two legendary warriors!" Po gave her a clean blow to the stomach, winding her. She clutched her gut and shifted away. She glared at her parents with resentment. "But as I grew older, no matter how much I trained, I was unable to rise up like you two!" She shifted again, this time punching Tigress in her throat. Tigress heaved and responded with a kick to Fenhong Se's chest. Ignoring the pain in her throat, mother and daughter began fighting toe-to-toe. "And you, mom! You would always tell me that it was important to always give it one hundred percent! Well, guess what!" She swiped her claws and gave Tigress a small cut on her nose, barely missing her eye. Tigress gave her an uppercut. "I _did_ give it one hundred percent! I trained every single day since I was seven! I trained until I literally couldn't even walk! But it was never enough! I could never the level you and dad were at! I didn't even learn an actual fighting style until after I turned sixteen!" She threw a deadly straight punch. Tigress dodged it and knocked Fenhong Se away with a spinning kick. The panger shifted again, standing on a wall. "The two of you filled my head with hope! I dreamed of becoming a hero just like you two! Even discovering I was a Time artist wasn't enough! I was still living in your shadows!"

"Tigress, Double Spiral!" Po shouted.

"On it!" The couple grabbed onto each other and began spinning like a wheel towards Fenhong Se. The wheel bounced up and they let go of each other, landing on the wall on opposite sides of Fenhong Se. They began working as a team and attacked Fenhong Se at the same time while keeping their balance.

The tiger-panda hybrid deflected attacks from both of them, taking a few small opportunities to attack one or the other. "When I was in training with Aeon to learn how to use my time powers, I met Jasmine, also in training. She made a deal with me. She had me help her past self learn about the Kalifilak and try to gain its powers, making a loop where I make a deal with her so she can make a deal with me." She tripped up Tigress with her tail and smacked her down. Tigress flipped to keep her balance and continued the attack. "She said she could help me gain the power of the dragons. With that kind of power, I knew I could finally surpass you two! The deal was that I help her become the Kalifilak, and later help her become a vampire. In return she would steal the last dragon eggs from their time period. The eggs were meant to lure their parents, the last two dragons, out of hiding." She gave Po an uppercut kick. He staggered and nearly fell, but regained his footing and kept going. "I was then to use a magical horn to suck the life from the dragons and their eggs, gaining unimaginable power. I could then return to my own time, stronger even than you!" Po managed to deliver a good kick that made her fall off of the wall, back into the former palace grounds. She was on her hands and knees, catching her breath and pathetically shedding a few tears. "I could finally be a hero admired by everyone... A hero like you two..."

Po and Tigress jumped down. "You killed thousands," said Po. "Probably even millions in Jasmine's time. Is that what you call a hero?"

"We understand _why_ you did it," said Tigress. "But your selfish, and frankly childish, actions are far from what you would call heroic. A hero fights for honor and doing what's right."

"You just wanted the fame and glory," Po said.

Jasmine, who was in the middle of being dog-piled, exploded with anger and threw everyone off of her. "I've had enough!" She fired a torrent of lightning on the party, making them spasm and twitch. She flew towards Tigress, seething with fury. She struck Tigress with an electric-charged punch, making her fall to the ground with a scream and incapacitating her.

"Tigress!" Po cried. "Whoa!"

Jasmine wrapped her arms around Po and flew into the air. The panda struggled but found himself unable to move or even get into position to use his Sound magic. "You'll all pay for getting in my way!" She began squeezing her arms, crushing Po's body. Her squeezing gradually got tighter, making sure Po's suffering lasted as long as possible.

"Gaaahhhh! AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHH!" Po screamed in agony, unable to do a thing.

"Po!" Tigress raised her arm weakly. She struggled to stand, but ended up falling on her face. Fenhong Se slowly stood up, staring down at her mother. Tigress looked around and saw that everyone else was still down for the count. She looked up at her future daughter with tears in her eyes. "Fenhong Se... please... save him."

"Why should I?"

"He's your father!" Tigress cried a little more. "Please, you're the only one who can help him!" Po's cries grew louder, breaking Tigress' heart. "You said you want to be a hero... This is your chance."

Fenhong Se just kept staring down at her. "You said it yourself. I'm no hero." She suddenly began fading in front of Tigress' eyes. She would slowly vanish and reappear, the process slowly speeding up each time.

"If not to save your father than at least do it to save yourself!" Tigress pleaded, panicking at the sight. Fenhong Se glanced at her paw and saw as it blinked. She shrugged and continued to beam down at Tigress. "Fenhong Se, please! You're my child! I love you! Don't let Jasmine do this!" She reached a paw forward. "Please! I promise we'll raise you right! We can change the future, Fenhong Se! We'll raise you the way we're supposed to raise you!" Po's screams were suddenly becoming very faint. Fenhong Se was blinking in and out of existence extremely quickly. Tigress desperately shouted at the top of her lungs. "_I'm begging you!_"

Fenhong Se shed a single tear and sighed. She turned around and shifted onto the wall. She jumped up and punched Jasmine in the face, making sure to grab the stone around her neck. The attack caught Jasmine completely off guard, making her release her grip on Po and dropping him to the ground. Po gasped for air as his consciousness returned.

Jasmine landed on her feet and looked around in surprise. "What? Who did that? !"

"Don't you dare hurt my family!" Jasmine turned around and saw Fenhong Se standing proudly, with the stone in one paw and the horn in the other. "The deal's off, Jasmine!" She slammed both objects against the wall, making them both shatter.

Jasmine dropped her mouth in shock. "You..._ Another traitor!_" She furiously threw a bolt of lightning and another fireball. Fenhong Se shifted and dodged both attacks. She kicked Jasmine in the gut, slightly winding her. Jasmine tried clawing away, but the panger shifted away to safety. A fireball exploded in Jasmine's face, getting her attention but not hurting her.

Julie stood proudly in her Seraph Ascension, pulsing with a powerful aura. The 7'8" raccoon hybrid gave Jasmine a serious glare, again showing true emotion in the form of anger. "I'm the one you want... Let's settle this..."

**So basically, Fenhong Se is another Tai Lung. The difference is that she was able to let go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's some YouTube music to play during the fight: /watch?v=pFZZ3o7lXvo**

Jasmine dove towards Julie, throwing two wild kicks that the raccoon ducked under. Julie grabbed the wolf's ankle to slammed her down onto the ground. Jasmine used her Time magic to shift behind Julie and kick her in the kidney. Julie spun around and tried to grab Jasmine by the neck. Jasmine ducked and rammed her forehead into Julie's stomach, making the warrior of life drop to one knee. The warrior of death then kicked her in the face, making her fall on her back. "Not so mighty now, are you?"

Julie shifted backwards to stand up. She sweeped her arms and summoned a large stream of blue fire that danced around her body. She maintained the flaming coil and stood her ground. "I'm waiting for you to get serious."

"Why don't you say that to my face?" Jasmine said smugly.

"I just did, you stupid, _fucking_ retard."

Jasmine's smugness vanished. "That's it!" She charged and tried punching Julie. Julie ducked and avoided the hit. She threw the stream of blue fire at Jasmine's face, forcing the wolf dodge. Completely off guard and off balance, Jasmine was kicked in the ankle, knocking her down and humiliating her. Julie jumped on top of Jasmine and pulled her arm back to punch her. Jasmine instinctively used her Time powers and the two of them vanished in a blue flash.

"Where did they go?" Viper asked.

"To the beginning..." said Aeon.

**4.54 billion years ago...**

Jasmine and Julie fell out of the sky and tumbled onto the ground. "Aaahhhh!" They jumped of of the ground and took flight, surprised by how hot it was. They looked around and saw an unstable landscape. Volcanoes erupted in every direction, the ground shook nonstop, tornadoes and lightning storms plagued the landscape, the sea raged out of control, and the entire planet was impossibly hot. The Time Rift could be easily seen floating in the sky.

"Congratulations, Julie!" said Jasmine. "You're getting a sneak peek of where you'll get to spend the rest eternity after I'm done with you!"

Julie just kept hovering and didn't respond.

Jasmine stopped to explain. "Get it? Cause it's all hot and on fire... like Hell... Which is where you'll be staying..."

Still no response.

"Cause I'll be killing you... and you're soul will burn in Hell."

Julie still just hovered.

"Dammit, why aren't you saying anything? !" Jasmine asked angrily.

"Because you're wasting your time talking when you should be fighting!" said Julie. A pillar of blue fire came up from the ground and blasted Jasmine while she was off guard. "While you were busy trying to tell a terrible joke, I was busy doing that!"

Jasmine repelled the fire, patting down her singed robe. "You'll pay for that!" She pulled a large pillar of water from the sea and launched it at Julie. Julie spun the water around herself and condensed it as she threw it back in the form of a powerful water cutter. Jasmine dove down to avoid the attack and willed a tornado to come closer. She jumped into it and took shelter in the center.

Julie debated on entering the tornado from the side, deciding it would be better to enter from the bottom. She swooped down close to the ground and entered the deadly storm, spreading out her six wings to gain momentum from the spiral as it carried her up. She pierced the wall and entered the calm eye of the funnel. She saw Jasmine hovering in the middle, surrounding herself with spinning blue fire, water, and lava. "You're absolutely insane!" Julie tried calming down the wind with minimal success, Jasmine must have been intensifying it.

Jasmine opened her mouth and squealed like a banshee. She amplified her scream and tried to deafen Julie. The warrior of life covered her ears from the pain. Jasmine maintained her scream as she threw the stream of blue fire, grazing Julie's side and making her grunt in pain. She then threw the stream of water. Julie barely managed to dodge the attack while still holding her ears. Julie decided to get drastic and put her hands down, taking the full attack of Jasmine's scream. She focused her mind only on the scream and let the already amplified sound build up inside of her. Jasmine narrowed her eyes in triumph and threw the stream of lava. Julie threw her arms up and spread her legs apart, resembling a star. She unleashed the double-amplified scream and added her own scream to it, giving it triple the kick. The unimaginably loud scream crated a pulsing barrier that rocked her surroundings. The lava projectile broke apart and fell. Jasmine was knocked back and thrown clean out of the tornado. The tornado itself couldn't handle the power of Julie's barrier and dissipated. Julie calmed down and ended the attack. She looked around and saw Jasmine standing on the ground, apparently not even caring how hot it was.

"Now you'll get yours, Julie!" The warrior of death raised her arms and tried controlling the storm, causing large bolts of lightning to came straight out of the sky to strike Julie. Julie stayed perfectly still, unafraid of the powerful bolts of lightning that came close to her, but missed every single time. "What? How the hell do I keep missing? !"

Julie flicked a finger and made another of lightning come down and strike Jasmine dead center. Jasmine screamed and convulsed in pain before collapsing on the hot ground. Julie slowly floated down and hovered just above the ground. "You pay too much attention to fiction," she said. "Lightning's destination is always Earth. Trying to strike me while I flew was like trying to shoot a ball of ice with a heat-seeking bullet. You were a sitting duck on the ground, I just had to use you as a conductor."

"Shut up!" Jasmine jumped and grabbed Julie, making them vanish once again.

**9:00 p.m. December 21, 2010 - Moscow, Russia**

They landed in a large mound of snow. They both got out and brushed themselves off. Jasmine recovered first and kicked Julie, sending her crashing into an apartment wall. Julie got back up and lunged forward. During the whole fight, a crowd of citizens gathered around to watch the display. The police decided not to get involved considered the fight involved two very large and muscular women who could easily handle resistance.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Julie shouted while she blocked a few punches from Jasmine. "It isn't safe here!" No one listened and they all continued to watch. Jasmine uppercutted Julie and knocked her down. Julie scrambled to her feet and glanced at the sky. The Time Rift seemed to be just a little bigger than it was a while ago. Julie muttered under her breath. "Just being among these people is causing another paradox. I have to get us out of here but make sure no one sees us use any magic."

Jasmine charged again and turned around. She fanned her wings out and started dancing around Julie in attempt to distract her. She threw back her elbow, aiming for Julie's face. Julie ducked and avoided the attack, but was too distracted and was kicked in the face. Jasmine turned back around and kicked Julie again, sending her back a few feet. Everyone in the audience cheered at the sight. "You really don't think you can take me hand-to-hand, do you?" She gave a small smirk as she looked at the audience. Most of the people watching were men. "Watch this, boys." The wolf/owl/shark hybrid grabbed her own robe and tore it off, gaining a lot of cheers and whistles from the crowd. Under the robe, Jasmine was wearing a loincloth and a rag on her chest that wrapped over one shoulder. The rags were tight on her massive frame and left nothing to the imagination. The crowd marveled at her body that had very masculine muscles over very feminine curves.

Julie stood up and scoffed. "Really? You're doing this now?" She got back into the fight and slammed her shoulder into Jasmine, making her stumble. The raccoon/phoenix/shark hybrid turned around and beat Jasmine multiple times with her blue flaming wings. The intensity of the heat made Jasmine recoil and forced her to jump back. Julie jumped closer and spun around, smacking down Jasmine with her powerful shark tail. Jasmine angrily grabbed onto Julie and flew up. Together they vanished once again. The crowd assumed that the women just flew off, much to their disappointment. They slowly began walking back to what they were doing. Women in the crowd began fighting over the remains of Jasmine's robe.

**Noon, June 8, 1150 - Paris, France**

They crashed into cold, hard stone. They stood up and saw they were in the middle of the city. Onlookers already started to gather out of curiosity. Jasmine, tired and fed up, charged her fist with electricity and punched Julie in her side. Julie convulsed and fell to the ground. "Witches!" people shouted.

Julie hastily got back up and tried to catch her breath. She looked up and saw that the rift again grew a little. "Damn it. I need to finish this quickly." She charged her own fists with fire and swung both at Jasmine. Jasmine dodged the first attack, causing the ball of fire to harmlessly shoot up and dissipate in the sky. The second fist connected hit Jasmine right in her gut. She stepped back and held her stomach. The fur on her abs was slightly singed, but otherwise there wasn't much damage. Jasmine though, lashed out in anger. "You scarred me!" She threw two more electrically-charged punches. Julie dodged both and the bolts of lightning struck two houses behind her. Everyone watching yelled and protested in anger and fear. She used her Nature magic to "heal" the burnt fur.

"Vous agissez comme un enfant maudit (You're acting like a damned child)," Julie said in her native French. She pulled a small amount of water from the docks and formed it around her leg before freezing it. She gave a spinning kick and struck Jasmine's hip, shattering the ice. Everyone cheered for Julie, seeing how she was obviously the good one.

Jasmine stumbled and stomped her foot in a rage. "No more! Try this!" She held her arms at her sides and took a few seconds to charge her body with electricity. "Trinity Temp- Agghhhh!" Jasmine was cut off by Julie ramming her elbow down on the wolf's skull.

"You really need to stop doing that," said Julie. She grabbed Jasmine and they vanished together while everyone cheered again.

**Back to the present...**

They appeared back at the former palace grounds. Jasmine lied beaten and defeated on the floor. "You... you bitch," she muttered.

The party gathered around. "You did it!" Po said. "You won!"

Julie raised her paw, ready to finish it. "It's time you payed for your sins."

Jasmine summoned a bit of strength and shouted, using her Sound magic to repel everyone. While the whole party was distracted, she scrambled to her feet and jumped ontop of the wall, scrambling away on all fours.

"No!" Tigress yelled.

"We were so close!" said Po.

"Let's go after her!" Crane yelled.

Julie raised one paw. "No. I don't have the strength to fight her again." She pressed herself against a wall and slid down until she was sitting. "Now what do we do?"

"Aeon, why can't you just fix the rift now?" Tigress asked.

"Because Time Rifts are fed by paradoxes and only grow bigger with one. Just being in a time other than your own is a paradox. So I can't fix any rifts until all paradoxes are settled. In this case, until Fenhong Se, Julie, and Jasmine either die or retun to their own times," Aeon explained.

Everyone turned their attention towards Fenhong Se. She was standing with her head low in shame. "I... I should probably go then."

"Oh no, you don't." Po stepped forward, still recovering from Jasmine's killer grip. "You have a lot to make up for, little lady. You want to be a hero? You can start by telling us where exactly Jasmine's going."

Fenhong Se nodded and diverted her gaze as she rubbed her arm slowly. "She-"

"No. Don't you look away from me. Look me in the eyes when you're talking to me." Everyone gasped at Po's behavior.

"Po, this is surprisingly... fatherly of you!" Tigress said in approval.

"Well, I'm waiting," Po said, ignoring Tigress' compliment.

Fenhong Se brought her head up and looked into her past father's eyes. "If I know her well enough, she's running towards the Valley of Peace."

"Why doesn't she just fly or swim there?" Viper asked.

"Because she's an idiot," said Julie.

"So we've got a psychopath making a B-line towards our home," said Mantis. "I think it's safe to freak out now!"

"What do we do now?" Shifu asked.

"Wait, I've got it!" Po shouted. "Julie, you and Jasmine each only have half of the Kalifilak's true power, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have an idea..."

**The next day...**

The party's ship arrived on the shore of a large island. They all jumped down onto the sand, panting and obviously exhausted. "I have never rowed that fast before!" said Mantis.

Fenhong Se looked up, admiring the cliffs of the island. "Déjà vu."

"Welcome to the remains of Atlantis," said Aeon.

**Valorie: If you're wondering why the Time Rift was in every point in time during the fight, well there's your answer right there. It's a rift in _time_, not space, so it exists in every period until Aeon can fix it.**

**Mark: I also hope you liked our little lesson on how lightning works. Pokemon has been lying to you, the bird-types should have been safe while the ground types should have been in trouble.**

**Stephanie: So far has anyone noticed a running gag we've been doing with Jasmine? (Besides being an idiot.) Also, who was surprised by Julie's F-bomb at the beginning?**


	10. Chapter 10

The party walked along a stone path through the island. They walked up a set of stairs that seemed to be about half as long as the steps to their own home. Po struggled with the climb, eventually resulting to crawling up the steps. "I... really... hate... stairs!" They eventually reached the top. Everyone looked on in amazement at the sight of a large, ominous temple before them. The temple was constructed in the shape of seven towers gathered around a sphere. Moss and other plants covered the stone walls of the once magnificent architecture. "Whoa..." said Po.

"Well, we're here," said Tigress. "Let's hurry."

Everyone stepped through a large entrance and gazed in amazement at the interior. The walls were lined with various carvings depicting the seven arts. A large pit filled with wood sat in the middle. Tigress set the wood on fire so they could see. The now lit-up room was covered in dust, webs, and plant-life, but was also filled with pots, chairs, tables, and even children's toys. "This place looks like a lot of people used to live here," said Mantis.

"The sinking of Atlantis must have had something to do with everyone vanishing," said Shifu.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Monkey. "Let's just find the throne room so we can finish and get out of here."

"I'm with Monkey. I don't like this place," said Crane.

"This way," said Julie. The party followed her into a narrow corridor. They came to a smaller circular room. This room was completely bare accept for a few statues and a door. A small pool of fresh water sat in the center. Tigress lit the torches that lined the walls so everyone could see. The door was about ten feet tall and covered in carvings. Seven small gems of different colors decorated the door. A red ruby, a green emerald, a blue sapphire, a yellow topaz, a white jade, a purple amethyst, and a clear diamond. "The throne room is just behind this door," said Julie. "I believe you all know how to open it?"

Everyone gathered around. "Let's do this one at a time," said Tigress. She spun around and threw a continues stream of fire at the ruby.

"Here we go!" Po amplified the sound of Tigress' fire stream and directed the sound towards the amethyst.

"We can win!" Viper pulled some water from the pool and hurled it at the sapphire.

"Booyah!" Mantis struck the topaz with a bolt of lightning.

"Inner peace..." Master Shifu inhaled and blew a powerful healing breath onto the emerald from a distance.

"For the Valley!" Crane flapped his wings and directed a small wind towards the diamond.

Fenhong Se sighed. "Time to make things right." A small, rainbow-like beam fired out of her finger and struck the jade.

Everyone stood their ground as they continued to pump the door with their magic. The effort quickly drained them and they let go after a minute of nothing happening. The door stayed exactly where it was. "What the? What gives? !" Po asked.

"I was afraid this would happen," said Julie.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"I'm saying that all of you have been using your magical Arts for only a few days. The door won't respond because it knows that none of you are masters. Even Fenhong Se isn't a master of her Art, she's only been practicing with it for a few months. I didn't have this problem because my followers and I had already mastered our magic when we came.

"So you're saying we're screwed. That's just great!" Mantis said sarcastically.

Julie dropped her head for a second. "No. We've come to far to let it end. Everyone, get out of my way!"

The party stepped back while Julie positioned herself a few feet in front of the door. "Wait, what are you doing?" Tigress asked in a realization.

"Atoning for my sins," Julie said softly. She began charging her body with all seven Arts.

"Wait, no!" Po tried stopping her, but Aeon grabbed him.

"We must let her do this," said Aeon. "For the sake of Time itself."

Julie flapped her top left phoenix wing and a stream of blue fire came forward, striking the ruby, making it glow. She flapped her top right wing and struck the topaz with electricity. The topaz started to glow as well. The strain of using two arts at once was already putting a strain on her mind and body, but she pushed forward. She flapped her two middle wings and hit the diamond with a powerful gust. With three gems now glowing, Julie was close to halfway done, but now she was beginning to get a large headache. Screaming with effort, she flapped her bottom left wing and threw a torrent of water at the sapphire. Julie felt her body begin to shudder as her mind threatened to black out, but still she went. "Hah!" She flapped her bottom right wing, shooting a small time beam at the jade. Five of the seven gems now glowed very brightly. Veins popped on Julie's forehead from the overexertion. She pulled her arms to her sides and amplified the sound of her magic towards the amethyst.

"Julie, please stop this!" Shifu pleaded.

Julie felt her mind slipping. It took every last bit of strength she had left to not pass out. She convulsed as her body began to fail and shut down. She knew she couldn't afford to fail, so she took one final breath and blew a healing mist onto the emerald. The combination of Julie using all seven Arts and the seven gems shining brighter than the sun forced everyone to cover their eyes for protection. Julie felt the very life drain out of her as she continued to pump the door with her magic. She knew this was the end. She summoned the strength to say, "Emily..." The Filak gave off a roar of effort and threw the last of her being at the door. The door gave off a massive pulse that threw the warrior of life across the room.

The faint sound of the door sliding open made everyone slowly open their eyes. They saw that the path was now open to them. They looked to the other side to see Julie sprawled on the floor like a rag doll. "Julie!" they all shouted.

Po got to his knees and held her up. Her eyes and mouth were still open. "She... She's not breathing..."

Julie's body shuddered a bit as it lit up. Seven lights of seven different colors slowly drained out of her, rising up and vanishing into the ceiling. Julie's body regressed back to her normal form. She felt much light in Po's arms now. Shifu reached over and put his fingers on her wrist. He then touched her neck. Hesitantly, the red panda put his ear to Julie's heart. He got back up and sighed. "She's dead." He respectfully closed her mouth and eyes.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect. "I can't believe I just watched myself die."

Aeon reached over and picked up Julie's body. "At the risk of sounding heartless, this isn't the time for tears. That rift will keep growing until we put Jasmine down for good."

"Where are you going?" Po asked.

"First I'm taking her body back to her own time so her followers can learn of her sacrifice. After that, I need to prepare myself so I can fix the Time Rift the moment Jasmine is eliminated. Whichever of you inherits the Kalifilak's power, I'm sorry but I won't be able to teach you about Time magic until everything is taken care of. You should inherit at least enough knowledge to know the basics. And remember that the Seraph Ascension will only last you a few minutes due to your inexperience, so only use it as a last resort." Aeon vanished with Julie's body.

The party silently walked down the corridor and entered the throne room. Viper made sure to grab the eggs. The seven large gems on the chair were the same colors as the small gems that were on the door. "Go ahead, Po," said Shifu.

"Wait, me?" Po asked in surprise.

"This was your idea," said Tigress. "We assumed you wanted to take on Jasmine."

Po shook his head. "Actually, Tigress, I was planning on having you gain the power."

Tigress straightened herself up surprise. "Me? Why?"

"It's only fair," said Po. "I stole being the Dragon Warrior from you. You deserve to be the Kalifilak."

"In that case... let's share the power."

"I don't think so. We need to make sure Jasmine goes down for good. For that, you'll need all the power." Po grabbed both of her paws gently.

Tigress looked around and saw everyone nod at her. Even Fenhong Se approved. She smiled and nodded back. "I love you." Tigress gave Po a small kiss and let go of his paw. She approached the throne and dusted it off before sitting down.

A familiar chill came as a disembodied moan was heard. Blue smoke escaped from the gems and filled up the room. **_"A desperate soul has come for the ultimate prize. The fabric of Time has been weakened and you seek the power of the Kalifilak. State your name, inexperienced one."_**

"Tigress."

**_"Lies will not be tolerated in the sacred temple!"_** the voice furiously shouted, sounding almost demonic. It spoke softly again. **_"Now, what is your true name?"_**

Tigress hesitated and gulped. "Hóngsè..."

_**"Hóngsè, you have seen the future and wish to correct the imbalance to the planet. Your heart is noble, just, and kind. But you also let your anger cloud your judgment and tend to criticize others for their mistakes. In spite of this, however, you clearly show concern for the majority and always put your friends before yourself. Does anyone in this room oppose you for the throne?"**_

A brief pause left the room silent. Tigress half expected Fenhong Se to object, but no one stepped forward. "No."

**_"It has been decided. You are indeed worthy to become the warrior of balance. Rise from your throne."_**

Tigress stood up and held her arms out. The seven gems struck her with powerful beams that stunned her. After a few seconds, the beams ceased and Tigress' head cleared. She looked forward in amazement as ancient knowledge flooded her mind and the universe suddenly made more sense to her. She smiled and surrounded herself in a ball of fire. The ball vanished in a few seconds and everyone gasped at the sight. Tigress' fur had turned dark red with purple stripes. She was not any taller than she was before, but her body had gained subtle curves. Two large phoenix wings sprouted from her back, burning with a passion. Tigress opened her eyes to reveal slitted pupils. "This... This power is incredible!" she said as she admired her Dark Ascension.

"Tigress, you look beautiful..." Po said in awe. "But why didn't you get any taller?"

"Because the Kali and the Filak increased in height to compensate for not having complete power. As the Kalifilak, my forms have no need to grow taller." She gained a look in confusion at what she just said.

"Wow! How did you know that?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know... Somehow the knowledge just came to me..." Tigress shook her head and gave the party a very serious look. "But I do know this. I must use this power to bring Jasmine down for good. If I don't, Julie's sacrifice will have been for nothing. Let's bring an end to this now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's some battle music: /watch?v=Fm0izZwnSGo**

The party had arrived at the Valley of Peace in two days. They wasted no time and gathered everyone into the Jade Palace. Shifu cleared his throat to address everyone. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, tonight we take refuge inside the palace walls. A dangerous enemy is on her way and threatens to destroy not only the Valley, not only China, not even the world, but Time itself. We must stay here where it is safe. Master Tigress has acquired the power needed to defeat this enemy, and stands waiting in the village to face her. We are confident that she will succeed."

Po sat down, looking at the reflecting pool. Fenhong Se walked over to him. "You doing alright, dad?"

"I'm just thinking about the fight. Your mom's about to fight a bigger battle than any of us have ever dreamed of. I'm sure she'll win, but I'm always going to worry for her."

Fenhong Se gave her father a genuine hug to comfort him. "She'll win. She has to."

The midnight sky was completely cloudless. Up in the sky, the Time Rift had grown to enormous size, stretching like a fissure and emitting a disgusting pulse. Tigress stood in the middle of the village with her back to the palace, still in her Dark Ascension. She had discarded the armor Jasmine gave her and was wearing her usual training gear. The Predator's Lance was strapped to her back. Forgiveness and Regret were sheathed in a belt. Her knuckles cracked in preparation. She looked up to see a silhouette begin to rapidly approach her from a distance. She prepared herself as the shape came closer and more clear. It was Jasmine, running on all fours. She stopped at the sight of Tigress and gave a look of surprise as she panted to catch her breath. The wolf was still wearing her rag and loincloth that were much too tight for her. Taking a moment to look at Tigress' new form, she spoke. "You've been to the temple..."

"That's correct," said Tigress, taking a step forward. "And unlike you, I didn't split the power."

Jasmine growled. "And where's Julie?"

Tigress paused for a second. "Dead."

"Really?" Jasmine asked in surprise before smiling. "Well, that's one nuisance out of the way."

Tigress smiled back. "Not exactly. You don't fully know who I am, do you?"

"Enlighten me."

"Ever heard of reincarnation?"

"What of it?"

"Julie was the reincarnation of the greatest strategic minds to walk the planet, including Caesar and Alexander the Great."

"What does did have to with you?" Jasmine asked impatiently.

"She's also one of my reincarnations. In facing me, you're also facing her," Tigress said confidently.

Jasmine went back to growling. "Then I'll just have to put you down myself."

"You die tonight, Jasmine," said Tigress.

Jasmine tossed a bolt of deadly lightning at Tigress, who jumped back and slammed the Predator's Lance into the ground. The lance absorbed the electricity and began letting off a few weak shocks. Jasmine another bolt of lightning, but this time it actually locked onto the make-shift conductor and zapped it again. Tigress crouched down and threw a large fireball upwards at Jasmine. Jasmine dodged and the ball of fire harmlessly flew into the sky. She smirked at Tigress. "Trying not the burn the place, are we?" The evil warrior swung her arms and blasted balls of blue fire in random directions, setting several houses on fire.

Tigress calmly took a deep breath and swung pulled her arms inward. The fires that Jasmine started slowly lifted up and did minimal damage to the buildings. The fire surrounded Tigress and harmlessly merged into her phoenix wings. Jasmine gawked in astonishment. "Witness the true power of the warrior of balance." Tigress inhaled and spit out a large stream of fire. Jasmine reflexively redirected the fire breath away from herself. The fire was surprisingly difficult to control and Jasmine had to give a large amount of effort to redirect it.

"Don't think you can beat me that easily!" Jasmine suddenly gasped as an idea popped into her head. "In fact..." She pulled water from the river and surrounded Tigress in ice. Tigress was too surprised from the attack to respond and was unable to break herself out. "Now I got you!" She pulled her arms to her side and charged her body with electricity. "I finally have enough time to charge this attack. Trinity Tempest!" Jasmine rushed towards Tigress while her arms sparked like crazy. "Land!" She threw one slow but extremely powerful punch that shattered the ice and stunned Tigress. Jasmine delivered two more strong punches that forced Tigress backwards. "Sea!" Jasmine threw a series of _incredibly_ fast punches that Tigress could barely even see. After exactly thirty punches, Jasmine jumped up and used her wings to keep her in the air. "Sky!" She kicked Tigress nine times in the head before landing back down behind her. "Hah!" She extended three fingers from her right paw and jabbed Tigress three times, once at the base of her spine, once at the bottom of her rib cage, and once at the back of her neck. Each jab sent a jolt of electricity into Tigress' nervous system. Tigress screamed in pain before she collapsed to the floor. Jasmine stepped over her and began to laugh. "Aww... Out of steam already? Such a disappointment." Tigress struggled to stand and put one arm underneath her. Jasmine stomped on her back and brought her back down. "I don't think so! You're not going anywhere!"

Tigress flapped her wings and knocked Jasmine away. "Get off of me!" She sprawled to her feet and quickly surrounded herself in a sphere of fire. The sphere vanished and Tigress emerged in her Light Ascension. Her fur changed to white with gold stripes. Her body had become more masculine, covered with obvious muscles and and looking even more tomboyish than usual. She used her enhanced agility to spin around Jasmine and grab her arm. Jasmine too surprised to tug away and Tigress put her free paw to Jasmine's eyes.

The warrior of death screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Tigress had plucked her eyes out and set her sockets on fire to cauterize them, making healing impossible. "My eyes! I'm blind! You freaking bitch! I'll kill you!"

Tigress quickly jumped back and entered her Dark Ascension again. "This ends now!" She brought up one finger and focused as hard as she could. The fire on her wings turned blue as she inhaled deeply. The true Kalifilak fired a flurry of incredibly fast, tiny bullets of blue fire out of her finger. Jasmine screamed as the fire bullets pierced her. Her screams quickly halted as she fell to the ground. Tigress cautiously approached Jasmine's motionless body. Just like with Julie, Jasmine's body glowed and seven lights escaped her body. Her body shrunk down and she returned to her normal form, with white and grey fur on a slender body. The rags looked much more formfitting now. Tigress put two fingers to Jasmine's jugular and sighed in relief. "It's over." She surrounded herself in a ball of fire and returned to her normal form.

Aeon appeared in a flash and greeted Tigress with a smile. "You did it. Congratulations, Tigress."

"Aeon. How are things in Julie's time?"

"Many people were heartbroken, but they're preparing a proper funeral. I just came here for Jasmine's body."

"You're going to damn her, aren't you?" Tigress asked knowingly.

"Yes. She's too dangerous. I must erase her from existence."

"You know, if Po were here he would probably say this fight was too easy and anticlimactic," Tigress said with a chuckle.

"No doubt." Aeon chuckled too. "I'll be back to give you your lessons after I've fixed the rift. Take care." He and Jasmine's body vanished in a blue flash.

Tigress smiled as she started to limp towards the palace.

**The reason Tigress was able to use blue fire in spite of not being in the Seraph Ascension is because her Dark Ascension is just as powerful, but not as strong, as Jasmine's Seraph Ascension.**

**Light:**  
**Strength 5/6**  
**Power 4/6**  
**Dark:**  
**Strength 4/6**  
**Power 5/6**  
**Seraph:**  
**Strength 6/6**  
**Power 6/6**

**And, no, it's not over. The next chapter is the last, but there's still one more whole story after this.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tigress climbed up the stairs and limped across the palace grounds. She held onto her side in pain. She was too happy to complain about her wounds though. The battle was won. She had done her duty. She pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of the villagers. Everyone focused on her, waiting for her to speak. After a slight pause, Tigress grinned. "It's over." Everyone in the palace cheered at the top of their lungs. Tigress was tackled by her teammates. "Whoa!"

"You did it!" Viper yelled.

"I knew you would win!" said Monkey... while secretly giving Crane a few coins.

Shifu calmly walked up to her. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. All of you." Tigress couldn't help but keep a big smile as she saw Po and Fenhong Se walking up to her.

"Good work, Tigress," said Po.

"Way to go, mom."

"Thank you both."

Fenhong Se took a deep breath before speaking. "Mom... I'm sorry. I just wanted to be someone so badly that I just got desperate. I didn't mean for everything to get so crazy."

Tigress just hugged her future daughter and kept her close. Fenhong Se hesitated and hugged back. "Listen to me. You're my daughter. Nothing will ever change that. I forgive you. No matter what you do I will always... always forgive you."

Po joined in the hug. "You should go back to your own time. Aeon still needs to fix the rift."

They let go and Tigress kissed Fenhong Se on her cheek. "I promise things will be different. We'll raise you how we're supposed to."

"I love you guys." Fenhong Se said with a smile.

"We love you too."

"Goodbye." The panda/tiger hybrid touched her forehead and vanished.

Po and Tigress held each others' paws. "Goodbye," they softly said together.

**Meanwhile, in the Eternal Castle...**

Aeon stood in the graveyard of his castle. He had Jasmine's body sprawled out on the ground. "It's time to erase your very existence." He stabbed the blade of his clock-sword into her heart. The blade didn't pierce any flesh, but seemed to just pass through her body as if it wasn't even there. He held the clock steady for a few seconds before pulling away. "Wait. Why is nothing happening?" He put a paw to his chin in thought. "Something is wrong. This isn't supposed to happen." A terrifying realization came to him. "Oh no."

**Into the present...**

Aeon appeared on top of a tall mountain overlooking all of China. "Let me be wrong." He aimed his clock up at the sky and fired a large red beam at the Time Rift. The rift slowly began to shrink for a few seconds. Much to Aeon's horror, the rift stopped shrinking and violently pushed back the beam, knocking Aeon down. The Time Guardian looked up to see that the rift had actually grown even _bigger_ than before. "No! Jasmine, just what are you up to?"

**Back at the Jade Palace...**

The entire village was still cheering and celebrating inside of the palace. Tigress was busy in the back giving people autographs and telling people exactly what happened. After a while, the villagers were ready to go home and were about to leave. Po stood in front of the reflecting pool and got the villagers' attention. "Excuse me, everyone! I'd like to say something!" After making sure everyone was paying attention, he spoke up again. "Thank you. I want to take a moment to talk about Tigress." He walked up to her and put his arm around her, making her blush. "This woman did something remarkable tonight. She saved the entire fabric of Time! Truly, she's the most awesome person who ever lived!" Everyone cheered in agreement. "She's already proven herself as a mighty warrior. But tonight, I have just one thing to say to her." Po turned to face Tigress. She turned as well, curious about what he was doing. Po tenderly gazed into her eyes and grabbed her paws. "I love you, Tigress. And I want you to marry me." Everyone in the palace looked at Po in shock, but only a few people gasped. They all waited to hear the answer.

The question had taken Tigress by surprise, but it only took her a second to answer. She pulled Po towards her and kissed him, much to the villagers' surprise/relief. She wrapped her arms around the panda and grinned. "I think you have your answer."

"Awesome." Po kissed her back, causing the villagers to cheer even louder than before.

Shifu walked up to the newly engaged couple. He smiled warmly at them. "Now we have another reason to celebrate. I'm proud of both you."

"Thank you, master," they both said.

Everyone's cheers was cut short by a loud rumbling. The palace shook violently, threatening to collapse. The crowd's cheers turned to screams of terror. A pillar of black magic erupted behind Po and Tigress, destroying the pool and the ceiling above. A figure could be seen inside the pillar. Everyone looked in horror as the pillar of magic faded, revealing a massive abomination the size of an elephant. The creature hovered above a hole that seemed to go on forever. It had no lower body, its body seeming to just end below its chest while a bare spine made of gold could be seen. Its arms sprawled out, covered in black armor and ending in wicked sharp claws. The creature was dressed in a long black cape that had purple stripes around the collar and arms. It wielded a long, gold staff with a red orb inside of a cage at the end of it. Its hideous, demonic face had a row of exposed, wicked sharp teeth that gave it a permanent grin. Two small horns arched down at the back of its exposed brain. A multitude of demonic small, demonic snakes made up a mane. It's eyes glowed a bright red. It's mouth didn't open open as it spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't bring a gift." Its voice was not distorted at all. In fact it sounded feminine and _very_ familiar.

"Jasmine? !" The Kung Fu masters yelled in shock. The villagers quickly made the smart decision to run out of the palace and back to the village as fast as possible.

"How are you still alive?" Po asked. "And why do you look so awesome?"

"Po!" Tigress yelled.

"Sorry!"

Jasmine laughed. "I let you kill Me, Tigress. When I fought you, I realized that there was another way to gain ultimate power. When I died at your paw, My soul fell into the darkest depths of Hell. There, the Devil tried to claim Me, but instead I fought back and killed Him with nothing but My sheer strength and power! Now I have become the new Ruler of Hell itself!"

"As scary as that is, that's also kind of awesome," Po admitted.

"Po!" The whole party shouted.

"Sorry!"

Everyone, even Tigress was scared. "And what do You plan to do now?" Tigress asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. I think I'll just destroy everything! And I think I know where to start!" Lord Jasmine aimed Her staff at Tigress and channeled dark energy into it.

A ball of energy flew out of the staff, but Shifu used his own staff to swat it away, destroying a wall. "Everyone, get out! Now! I'll hold her off!"

"Bu-" everyone started.

"Don't argue with me!" Shifu spread his arms out. "Get out of here now!"

His students listened and ran towards the door. Crane made sure to grab the basket. They ran out of the temple and down the stairs to the village as fast as possible without looking back. They reached the bottom and saw that the other villagers were outside looking up at the temple. The party turned around and watched as the palace exploded in a pulse of dark energy, taking the top half of the mountain with it. "Master Shifu!" Everyone yelled. The villagers screamed.

Tigress dropped to the ground and sobbed. "No... this can't be happening! Master... father..."

Po put his hand on Tigress' back in sympathy. "Tigress..."

Everyone continued to look up as a calamitous formation rose out of the mountain. The ground shook violently and a gigantic castle made of black crystal came into being, larger than any castle or palace anyone in the village had ever seen. The ominous castle now overlooked the entire valley.

"Castle Pandemonium," Po said softly.

"What?" Mantis asked.

"The castle of Hell itself," Po explained. "Jasmine just destroyed the Jade Palace to bring it into the living world."

"Translation?" Monkey asked.

"Basically, we're all totally screwed," said Crane.

"No," Tigress said. She rose back to her feet and angrily look up at the castle. "We're not giving up now. Julie and now Shifu both gave their lives so we could fight. I refuse to just sit back and wait for Jasmine to destroy all of existence." The warrior of balance raised her fist into the air. "Jasmine, tonight You may have won, but tomorrow I promise to use this power I've gained against You. We will stop You no matter what it takes! You may be the Lord of Hell, but I am the Kalifilak and I _will_ bring balance to the planet!"

**Don't even try to use that "Never found the body" excuse. Shifu's dead and won't come back.**


End file.
